


Psionic Powers AU

by Rykura



Series: Drafts and Ideas (I'll Most Likely Never Finish) [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykura/pseuds/Rykura
Summary: Yugi can read other people's minds. Ryou is a dangerous super power possessed by an even bigger and hundred times more dangerous super power.





	Psionic Powers AU

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I didn't get that far with this one ;w;

Yugi - Telepathy - is plagued by the thousands of thoughts everyone has a day

Atem - meta power immunity - Yugi takes comfort in his silent mind and cool company, but he's kind of oblivious to everything going on

Joey - Telekinesis - take this away from him please

Marik- Mind control - make him angry and he'll have you walk into a sinkhole

Ishizu - Precognition - future telling

Ryou - Psionic Inundation - hurts the people around him on accident, has sent many into a vegetable state

TKB - Enhanced senses - perceives an area before Ryou goes into it, uses him as a weapon, protects him, helps him control his ability and dances on the line of danger, grows attached accidentally

Mahad - Illusion Manipulation

Mana -  ¯\\_( :/ )_/¯  dunno yet

Tea - Nature Manipulation - can make flowers, trees and anything nature grow with a snap of her fingers and you hanging from a tree branch with a wave of her hand

Yami Bakura - Guilt manifestation - is vengeful but weak and makes you repent all your sins in a split second

Pegasus - also telepathic - trains Yugi

Mai - Attraction and Repulsion manipulation

Seto - Flawless clairvoyance - basically knows everything about you before you know his name, is kind of negated by Yugi's ability to read his mind and Atem is unreadable, limit: needs to touch you

Kisara - Psychic dragon physiology - has the physical power of a dragon, hella strong, breathes fire, sprouts wings, claws, etc.

(All items have psionic detection)

Millennium rod - Psioplasmic Field Generation and psionic combat - force field and weapon

Millennium eye - psionic empowerment 

The ring - psionic embodiment - allows energy/ spirits to form or possess objects/ people

Puzzle - Psychic Energy Containment - contains and disperses dark energy 

Key - psionic blade construction - turns into a blade of psionic energy (light)

 

There is a saying, that not all thoughts are private. That’s infinitely true for me, because I have telepathy. People’s thoughts filter through my head all the time, whether I want them to or not. 

And it’s terrible. 

I’m rejected before I even talk to a person. I’m avoided because I act before someone’s done anything. I’m a cheater at life with this ability. But the worst part of all…

the perverts. 

And believe me, there are more people than you would believe who think about sex all. day. long. 

And as a teenage boy thrumming with hormones, it’s torture. Thoughts of sex are hard to ignore after I've noticed them, and do you know how embarrassing it is to get a boner during class? Very. 

Very embarrassing. 

I can’t play competitive games. I love games. My name  _ means _ Game in japanese. All kinds of games. Board games, video games, card games, physical games. But I’ve never been able to fully enjoy competitive games. Card games? I know all the cards in your hands. If the game is fair, we're not in the same room.

There are a few positives to this power though. I have a guilty 4.0 GPA (it’s impossible not to hear others answers in a completely silent room). And I can help before things go terribly wrong.

Like right now. 

I grip my backpack straps tighter as one of the three hooded men who just entered the convenience store through the sliding doors passes behind me at the cashier. A thought enters my mind which turns my blood to ice and my heart into hummingbird wings. 

“A single camera in the back corner. No witnesses, no shooting. Done and out in under ten minutes.” I grabbed my change with shaking hands and shoved it along with my junk food into my backpack as I walk quickly out of the store, rushing to refuse my receipt as I push through the door and run around the corner. When I get a few blocks down I pull out my phone and call 911.

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“Um, I’m across the street from a convenience store and there is a few men in there and one is holding a gun to the cashier.”

“Alright, can you please give me the location?”

“The store is on Maple corner at downtown Domino Square.”

“Very good, we’ll have officers on the scene in two minutes.”

“Thank you.” I hung up and peeked around the corner down the street as the police arrived and entered the store. I stayed until I saw the men removed from the store one by one with their hands behind their backs and put into the police cars, then took my leave back to my grandpa’s house. 

I do more phone calls like these than you'd like to think, though I try not to. See, I'm not the only person with telepathy. My mom was also telepathic and she along with my dad introduced me to a world completely separate from the one you might believe in. A world filled with special, mentally advanced people and their children, with abilities all related to the mind. 

I sit on my bed with my knees up, nervous as the phone dials and rings. 

 

As Yugi trains under the organization, he learns mind melding, animal telepathy and how to give messages as well as receive them.

-

Yami Bakura (we'll just call him yami) stalks Ryou and lures him in, acting as though he needs help. When they touch, he uses the ring to exchange their minds. Ryou’s mind is overpowered by the cluster of minds crammed in the ring and he can only watch as he tries to regain control. 

“At last, a young body. So much potential, so much to do. Let's take it for a test ride, shall we?” Ryou watches as they text Bakura to meet him at their special place.

_ “How did you-” _

_ We know everything about you Ryou! _

_ We've been watching. _

_ We understand! _

_ Join us!  _

_ Join us! _

_ Join us!  _

_ “No! Stay back! Get out of my head!”  _

“What's so important?”

_ “Bakura! Get away from me!” _

“Get away…” Ryou struggles to hold his hand down and Bakura gets serious. “Ryou… what's happening? Talk to me.”

_ “Run away from me Bakura! Please!” _

“Run… please…” 

“What are you-”

_ “RUN!” _

“Run!” Ryou loses control and his hand shoots forward, glazed over with psionic energy, twitching and warping with crimson light as it was covered with blood from Bakura's abdomen. They look into each other's eyes, Bakura's filled with confusion and hurt and Ryou's with mortification and sadness. As Bakura falls, Ryou feels himself fall as well, but his body is rigid. His vision fades and he feels himself fall into the abyss of voices. 

“I killed him.”

“No…”

“They  _ made me  _ kill him.”

Just as he feels himself give into their seductive whispering he pushes them away, curling into himself and forming a shield around his mind. At first his mind is silent, then filled with crazed screams and voices banging on his barrier to get to his mind. He secludes himself in his mind, knowing he shouldn't waste his energy fighting them and to hold strong until someone comes to help. Someone would come to help… anyone…

Hurry...

-

Bakura calls Marik, which he'd never do unless vitally necessary. Marik recovers him with help from the organization. 

Ryou is the new Body of a mind hive, a hive of minds in a single body, all the minds of those Yami had seduced to the darkness before inhabiting their bodies. 

Bakura is barely healed but fighting everyone to get out and find Ryou. Yugi is brought in to read his mind and find out what he's hiding. Yugi is very against it, however and asks Atem to try to convince him first. Bakura cracks when Atem promises no harm will come to Ryou and Yugi enters when he reports that Ryou is being manipulated in some way and needs help. 

He sees the whole scene as well as other memories of Ryou, some in admiration, some in worry and even one of affection. Yugi reports that he's telling the truth and Atem tells Seto to locate him using his clairvoyance. 

-

Yami Bakura goes into hiding so he can penetrate Ryou's seclusion, so that all the powers of the ring can be accepted.

Ryou’s seclusion is broken and he expects to be attacked but Yami holds the eager souls back to talk with him.

“I don't want anything to do with you.”

“We understand that you're upset.”

“You made me  _ kill _ the one person who mattered more to me than anyone in my entire life. He taught me how to  _ live _ with myself, even with my horrible power! He trusted me to protect his life not take it!”

“Oh please, don't be so dramatic. Since we were fighting for control- which we'll admit, was very rude- we weren't able to kill him. Just hurt him… fatally. He's resting at that headquarters you hate so much.”

“And that makes it better?!”

“Listen. Ryou. We've been watching you for a very long time. We see so much potential and cause for action in you! We were eager to try you out and got carried away. We apologize and ask that you hear us out.”

“How long.”

“Since you met Bakura. See, we were actually watching  _ him  _ before  _ you  _ caught our eye.”

“What do you want with  _ me? _ ”

“The ring you now possess is one of the seven millennium items which hold amazing psionic properties, as you know. The rings ability, is psionic embodiment. Over a thousand lifetimes of souls are embodied in this ring, but we still require a body.”

“You’re a mind hive...”

“If you want to generalize it.” 

“Why don't you just take my body then, you've done it already haven't you?”

“We want you to join us! We have a common goal! You want to learn more about the Millenium items that caused you so much grief. You want to protect people with abilities like yours! We want to advance our species and make psychologically gifted people respected and known instead of having to hide in the shadows and fear “normal” people. We fight for the same thing! We want to help. Think… in all your fighting for the less fortunate, for people like you, have you ever feared the consequences of the ignorant outside world? Feared for your life? For… Bakura's life?”

“If you accept us, you'll never have to be alone, or scared, and we'll make the world a better place for people like us. So… what do you say?”

“Promise. That absolutely no harm will come to Bakura, mentally, physically, anything, and I'll join you.”

“Deal.”

Ryou accepts the ring and joins the cluster of other minds embodied in his body and the ring.

-

Yami breaks into the headquarters of the organization with the intention to kidnap Bakura to keep his promise. Bakura senses him coming with his enhanced senses and intends to talk to him first before pulling the alarm. 

Bakura pulls out his phone and records the conversation. 

“Ryou.”

“Bakura.”

“What's going on with you. Talk to me. Right now.” 

“Later. Right now we're keeping our end of a bargain.”

“Bargain?”

“We promised your safety in exchange for control.”

“Control? The hell are you talking about?!”

Yami strokes Bakura's face and he falls on his shoulder, unconscious. 

“Control of this body.” Yami cuts the footage from the cameras with his clairvoyance and doesn't notice Bakura's phone recording, making his leave. 

-

The others find him missing and the recording the next day, finding also that the footage is cut from the cameras. Yugi tries to get in contact with Pegasus but one of his men answers saying that Pegasus was ill and his eye was stolen. Everyone is shaken at this turn of events and all mentally advanced people are warned to stay hidden while they upgraded their defenses. 

-

Bakura wakes up completely tied down with Ryou wearing a black trench coat, sitting in a backwards metal chair and juggling the Millennium eye.

“Where... the fuck am I?”

“Eh. A graveyard.”

“Ryou… what the  _ fuck…  _ is going on…” 

“You're frustrated, we understand. But all you need to believe in is that what we're doing is to advance our civilization.”

“Who the  _ fuck _ is we, where the  _ fuck _ am I, and what the  _ fuck _ are you planning on doing?!” 

“If you haven't sensed by now, your…  _ friend,  _ Ryou, has become the new vessel for our mind hive. Our new body in a line of bodies.” 

“What the fuck? Where is Ryou?!”

“Somewhere in here,” Yami flicked the ring hanging from his neck. “It was easier to convince him to accept us after we used you. Unfortunately, we promised to keep you safe as his only condition so, that's why you're here.” 

“And don't try to escape. I'm sure you can sense the beings surrounding you right now. Don't worry, thanks to the hive, we share Ryou's fondness of you so we wouldn't hurt a hair on your head. Well… as long as you don't try to get in our way.” The puppeteer smiles and laughs, taking the eye and licking the leftover blood off the gold item and Bakura twitches and snarls in anger. This seems to amuse him as he throws his head back and laughs some more, settling back down with his head laid on a fist and a fond expression on his face. “You know, maybe having you around won't be as humiliating as I thought. Now I have my own personal dog to torment… and occasionally pet. Did I mention the fondness?” 

“Fuck you, you slimy parasite!” 

“Maybe later, Fluffy.” 

“Don't call me that!” Bakura couldn't look at Ryou anymore. He hid under his spiked bangs and gritted his teeth, heart aching at the use of that nickname Ryou had given him and used whenever in a positive mood. Really it had only been used a handful of time, but those were  _ good  _ times. Now the name felt tarnished. 

“Hmph. Fine. I've got work to do anyway.” Ryou’s voice darkened with annoyance. “Thanks to your little stunt with the recording, I'm a known assailant.” Bakura couldn't help but smirk at his little scheme but the smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Ryou picked up his chair and threw it at the wall in a random burst of anger, shattering it into a hundred pieces of metal shards. “We've lost the element of surprise on those power abusing cowardly sons of-” Ryou’s voice was warped with many others, filled with anger and hate. He paused and breathed, taking a moment to calm down before smiling slowly, menacingly, and raising Bakura's hackles ever higher. “But that just means we act sooner. Like lightning, so fast they can't see us, won't know where we're going, but so much deadlier!” The ring shimmered and whispered dark words in a chant which Bakura’s keen ears unfortunately picked up with absolute ease. 

_ Acid rain!  _

_ Make them itch to the bone! _

_ Drown them!  _

_ Rip them apart!  _

_ All who are plain! _

**_All who are not like us!_ **

Bakura was startled out of their dark whispering when Ryou kicked open the door to the dark room and blinded him with midday light. 

“I'll leave you with Kek- a  _ big  _ supporter of our cause! None of this would have been possible without him.” Bakura heard a growl from behind and shivered in alarm at the feeling of something sharp stroking his neck. “So don't make him angry. Unlike most of us, he doesn't hesitate.” Ryou laughed as he shut the door behind him, leaving Bakura shrouded in darkness and alone with what could only be a very sadistic and very bloodthirsty soul ready for the slightest cause for affliction. 

 

[It stops there]


End file.
